Celebrating Early
by ShayBunneh
Summary: What if the 74th Hunger Games was different? The Capitol was celebrating the 3rd Quarter Quell early? What if there were two males, and two females who were selected to go into the fight to the death? This is what would happen. Summery sucks, but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Whitley Johansen. My family and few friends call me Ley. My father's name was Ajax Johansen. My mother's name is Krynn Johansen, previously name Krynn Green. I have two sisters, Angelyn who is 11, and Cwen who is 7. I have a little brother, Jax who is 5. Jax was named after our father, who died in a mine explosion 5 years ago. The day before Jax was born. Jax was so young, and so hungry all the time, that he became sickly. Mother always works. So I always take care of my siblings, mostly Jax. He needs me more than the others.

My best friends are Katniss and Peeta. Which is kind of funny, considering they don't know each other. Well, Katniss once told me about the Boy With The Bread, who practically saved her life. Peeta talks all the time about the girl who Sings Like the First Whisper of Spring. Funny how the world works.

Katniss and I have been friends since I was born. My mother was best friends with her father. My father was best friends with her mother. It worked out so not only were Katniss and I best friends, but Angelyn and Prim were best friends.

Peeta and I met at school on the first day. Katniss and I had ONE class together. Music. Peeta and I had 4. We always got paired up together. So we started talking. I hated his mother, and she hated me. However, his father adored me and always asked how my mother and my second mother (Katniss' mother) was doing. He was very kind.

Whenever Katniss goes hunting, she saves me something. The first time I ever went hunting with her was the last. It was just the two of us. I was nervous, but I did well. I shot a young buck and two rabbits. I gathered a ton of strawberries and blueberries for my family. She did twice as well, but I was happy with my reaping. She told me I was quite handy with a knife, and a natural with a bow. When I went to the Hob, Greasy Sae told me to rush home. Katniss finished the trading and followed right after me.

That was the night that Jax nearly died.

I was so scared, I cried all night. Katniss gathered her mother and sister, and we all slept in the living room with Jax on the couch and us on the floor. I stayed up and tended to him all night, through the tears.

He survived. But that was the last time I went hunting.

Katniss' best friend (besides myself) was named Gale Hawthorne. He hated me. Why? I never found out. Once I learned of his hatred for me, we avoided each other like the plague. It was interesting, how I found out though.

_-Flashback-_

_I was running to Katniss' house to check on Prim. I heard she was sick, and had to make sure she was alright._

_When I got there, I ran right into Gale._

_My eyes widened and I stared up at him, waiting for him to do something. I had always had the sneaking suspicion that he disliked me._

_His eyes bored into mine._

_"…I'm sorry." I spoke quietly, searching his eyes for any sense of emotion._

_All they showed was loathing._

_Suddenly, I was angry. "Why do you dislike me?"_

_"I don't." he frowned, his eyes flickering with a fire I couldn't recognize anything but hate._

_"…." I turned away. "Is Prim alright?"_

_"She'll be fine." he mumbled before walking away._

_I looked after him, shook my head, and proceeded to go see Prim._

_-End Flashback-_

Today was the Reaping. One boy, and one girl from each of the 12 Districts between the ages 12 and 18 would be chosen to go to the Hunger Games. A live fight to the death that everyone must watch.

Angelyn was three days to becoming 12. Her name wouldn't be put in this year.

Prim was 12. Her first Reaping. She was in there once.

Peeta was 16. He was in there 5 times.

Katniss was 16 as well. She was in there 20 times.

I was 16 years old. I was in there 25 times.

Gale was 18. He was in there 42 times.

I stood next to Katniss, grabbing her hand and squeezing it nervously. She smiled kindly at me, before we both turned toward the Town Square and waited for fate to reveal itself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Let me know what you think, so I can continue ^-^ Love ya 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The clock strikes 2. The mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Capitol requires us to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor.

Then he reads the list of past District 12 victors. In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, who falls into the third chair. He's drunk. As usual. The crowd responds with slight applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to fend off.

The mayor looks distressed. This is being televised. Right now District 12 is the laughingstock of Panem, and he knows it. He quickly tries to pull the attention back to the Reaping by introducing Effie Trinket.

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" But then she continues. "However. The rules this year have been slightly edited, in honor of the 3rd Quarter Quell next year. Two girls and two boys will be sent into the Hunger Games."

Everyone freezes. This has never happened in the history of the Hunger Games. Now, not only are 2 people we know (everyone knows everyone in this District, whether we like it or not) going to go into the Games, but now 4 or us are.

Yes. May the odds be EVER in our favor.

* * *

**Salut! (And no, I'm not French. Not completely anyway ^^)**

**Le gasp! What do you think? I know a lot of it is the same as the book, but I tried to edit it a bit. Review Review Review! And as always, Love ya! 3**

**P.S. Here are what the names I chose mean:**

**_Whitley: _**_White Meadow_

**_Ajax: _**_Mourner_

**_Jax: _**_Gracious_

**_Angelyn: _**_Messenger_

**_Krynn: _**_Caring and Loving_

**_Cwen: _**_White, Fair, Blessed._


	3. Chapter 3

Effie goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she's just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they have proper victors, not drunks who molest you in front of the entire nation.

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm desperately hoping that it's not me, it's not Katniss, it's not Peeta, even that it's not Gale, it's not-

It is.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Woo, three chapters in one day. Although this one is pretty short. I felt that it was inappropriate to end it anywhere else. I'll post some more soon! As always. Love ya 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Behind us, the crowd murmurs unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. Then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage, passing Katniss and I.

"Prim!" Katniss screams. I try to grab a hold of her, but she yanks away. "Prim!" The other kids make way immediately, allowing her a straight path. Katniss reaches her and pushes her behind herself. "I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I stare at her. If it was my sister, I would have done the same thing. I'm glad she did. Sweet, gentle Prim…How could she possibly manage killing someone? She can hardly survive in the woods, based on the stories Katniss tells me.

There's some confusion on the stage. The rule is that once a tribute's name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy's name has been read, or girl, if a girl's name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." she trails off, unsure herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. He looks at Katniss like he's in pain. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."

Prim screams hysterically. She's wrapped her skinny around Katniss. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go," I could barely hear Katniss say. She sounds harsh. She's trying not to cry. "Let go!"

Gale lifts Prim off the ground and she's thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Catnip," he says, then he carries Prim off toward their mother.

Katniss climbed the steps.

See, I'm in shock. I can't believe that Katniss is leaving. I can't believe she had to volunteer for her twelve year old sister.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss replies in a monotone.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?

Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.

Not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond caring. It's an unspoken agreement. We take part in the boldest form of dissent we can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

I begin it. I'm in such despair, I don't even notice. Someone follows. Then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to her. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I like her! Lots of . . . " He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases her and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera.

Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? As he opens his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

I stare at Katniss. She releases the small, choked sound in her throat and composes herself. She put her hands behind her back and stared into the distance. I cry for her on the inside.

Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our first boy tribute!" Clearly hoping to contain her hair situation, she plants one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium. "Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark.

Peeta. Mellark.

PEETA MELLARK!

My two best friends will be going into the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think? Review your thoughts!**


End file.
